New Beginnings
by Reader4077
Summary: The Doctor leaves The Human Doctor and Rose behind on Pete's World. What will they do now?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _

_This is my version of what happens after The Doctor leaves Rose and The Human Doctor behind on Pete's World. Just pretend that Mickey and Jackie didn't follow Rose from Pete's World. Please enjoy and review! :) _

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler stood there and watched as the TARDIS slowly dematerialized from the beach. Leaving her behind. Again. This couldn't be happening! Not after all she'd gone through to get back to him, to find him again. Beside her, the Human Doctor reached down and took her hand. Rose looked up at him as the TARDIS vanished completely. He had told her he loved her. What The Doctor hadn't been able to ever actually say. But she had known – she could feel it. The way he looked at her and held her hand. Rose looked over at The Human Doctor. She had kissed him. She was so confused. This man beside her, he looked like The Doctor, thought like The Doctor, acted like The Doctor, sounded like The Doctor, but he wasn't The Doctor. Was he? The Human Doctor watched her, seeing the confusion on her face and understanding how torn she must be feeling right now. To be left behind with a clone. If she let him, he would never leave her. But if she really wanted, he would go. He didn't know where – without her his life would mean nothing. In a way, he had been created for her. But he didn't want to push her. After a moment, Rose said quietly,<p>

"But you're not _him_." The Human Doctor nodded, understanding.

"No. I'm not." He said just as quietly. "Not exactly. I look like him, I talk like him, I even have the same memories. But we aren't the same." Rose looked down, but The Human Doctor tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I'm human. The way I think, the way I act, all have traces of humanity I picked up from Donna." Rose nodded. The Human Doctor hesitated then continued. "But one thing will never change. I told you I loved you and I meant it. If you let me, I'll never leave you." Rose just looked at him. The Human Doctor could tell she was having an inner argument. He didn't want to push her into this, but he reached down and took her hand again, savoring the way their hands felt so right together. Rose closed her eyes then looked down at their intertwined hands. The Human Doctor unconsciously held his breath, waiting. Then she smiled at him. Not her megawatt grin, but it was a smile.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go. I hate this bloody beach."

* * *

><p>They walked hand-in-hand, just talking. Figuring out things between the two of them. The Human Doctor could have fixed the Dimension Jump Rose carried to work as a teleport to take them back to Torchwood with the sonic screwdriver Rose had picked up form the parallel world she had been in with Donna. But Rose had told him no. The walk would give them time to figure things out. They took turns telling what had happened to them since Rose and The Doctor had last been together. The Human Doctor told Rose all that had happened to The Doctor since she'd left. He told her about Donna, about meeting Martha, and the return of Captain Jack Harkness, universal flirt. She had laughed at that. He told her about the Year that Never Was and the return of The Master, and she cried with him. He told her about how Martha had left and how Donna had found him again. He told her about Pompeii and the Adipose, about the Library and about River Song. He told her everything, leaving nothing out. But most of all, he told her what it had been like for The Doctor after he'd lost her. How he'd been lost without her, his whole world shattered. In return, Rose told him what had happened to her. About that first month when she wouldn't leave her room. About how she finally began working at Torchwood and all those long nights trying to get the Dimension Canon to work without it destroying both Universes. About the birth of her younger brother, Tony. She told him about the stars going out and how the Dimension Canon suddenly started working. She told him about all those parallel worlds she had searched for him in. Some had been wonderful. She laughingly told him about the one where he was still all big ears and leather and she had been mistaken for the parallel version of herself. <em>That<em> had been an adventure. Some had been nothing exciting, and she'd quickly moved on. But some had been terrible. She told him about the parallel universe that he had been in with Donna. How he had died, and so had Sarah-Jane and her kids, and Jack, and Martha and how she had knowingly sent Donna to her death. Just because Donna had turned right. And she hadn't been able to save them. Any of them. The Human Doctor held her tight, sharing her pain. They kept walking and The Human Doctor told her how he planned to grow a TARDIS from the chunk of coral The Doctor had given him. With Donna's suggestion, they could have a functional TARDIS within a year. It wouldn't be fully grown and they would be limited to how far they could go in the beginning, but it would be functional. And as they traveled, their TARDIS would continue to grow.

"You and me. In the TARDIS." Rose said with a smile. "Just as it was meant to be." The Human Doctor grinned back at her.

"The stuff of legends."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached London, with all the blimps flying overhead they had figured out where they stood. They would take things slowly. But there was no way either of them wanted to be apart from the other. They would both live in Rose's flat while they focused on growing the TARDIS and continue to do some work for Torchwood in their spare time. After that, well only time would tell if they moved beyond friendship. As they walked down the streets of London, Rose told him how this world was different. Slight changes, but changes all the same. The Doctor laughed at some of them, especially when Rose told him that here, Police Boxes had been _red_.

"I am not turning the TARDIS red!" He protested. "It just wouldn't be right! It's something old, something new, something borrowed, something _blue_!" Rose laughed at him.

"Well, it never actually blended in anyways, so why should its color make a difference? Besides, I don't think it would be the same if it was red." The Human Doctor grinned at her. His brilliant Rose. Finally, Rose stopped in front of a building and stood looking up at it. "We're here." She said quietly, and then looked over at him. "Why am I nervous?" The Human Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly, and then looked over at her suddenly concerned.

"They're not going to want to arrest me for being an enemy of the state for anything like that are they?" The Human Doctor asked. Rose laughed and shook her head.

"No. In this world, Queen Victoria founded Torchwood even without our involvement. Oh, and you still owe me that ten quid!" The Doctor deliberately ignored her last comment.

"And they're not gonna want to dissect me either?" He asked with a smile.

"Only over my dead body." Rose assured him grinning. He grinned back at her.

"Then come on Rose Tyler! Allons-y!" The Human Doctor grabbed her hand and she grinned at him as they ran together through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Dad's office is on the 20th floor." Rose said as they entered the lobby and steered The Human Doctor towards the lift.<p>

"Rose…" he said, looking over his shoulder as they waited for the lift to arrive. "Everyone's _staring_." Rose looked over her shoulder and everyone quickly averted their eyes. Rose just grinned at him.

"They probably never expected to see me again. Most people thought that I was crazy for even trying to get the Dimension Canon to work. The only reason I was allowed to continue is because I'm Pete's daughter." The lift dinged as it arrived and the Rose and The Human Doctor stepped inside when the doors slid open. Everyone stared as the door slid shut behind them and the lift began to rise. When they arrived, Rose and The Human Doctor stepped out of the lift and began to walk across the floor towards Pete's office. Heads turned to follow them, watching their progress.

"Just ignore them." Rose whispered to The Human Doctor who was rubbing the back of his neck, the way he always did when he was feeling self conscious. He grinned at Rose who smiled back. The Human Doctor held the door open for Rose as they reached Pete's office, then followed her inside. Pete was facing away from them, talking on the phone with someone. Rose nudged him, and pointed off to the side. Standing there was Jackie Tyler, holding a young boy by the hand who must be Tony.

"She's not gonna slap me is she?" The Human Doctor whispered to Rose, rubbing his cheek. Jackie's slaps _hurt_. Rose just grinned cheekily at him.

"You're such a baby."

"Am not!" But their whispered conversation was interrupted by a high pitched shriek. Jackie had noticed them.

"ROSE!" She cried and rushed her daughter to envelope her in a humungous, bone-crushing hug. Rose hugged her mum back.

"Hey Mum." Jackie held on to her, crying.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed. Pete had come to stand behind his wife, holding Tony in his arms. The Human Doctor ran a hand through his hair. Jackie turned to him, finally releasing Rose to face him. "And you!" The Human Doctor flinched, moving slightly to hide behind Rose.

"Hi Jackie." Rose reached down and took his hand reassuringly.

"It wasn't his fault Mum…" Rose tried to head off her mother. But Jackie ignored her daughter.

"Do you know what the last two years has been like for my daughter because of you?" She demanded to know.

"Mum…" Rose tried again.

"Jackie…" Pete assisted his daughter, laying a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"If I could go back and change what happened that day, I would." The Human Doctor said softly. "That day was the worst day of The Doctor's life. His whole world fell apart, shattered, that day. He was lost without Rose."

"Why are you saying 'The Doctor' as if you were talking about someone else?" Pete asked. Rose and The Human Doctor looked at each other.

"This isn't actually The Doctor." Rose said.

"Not exactly." The Human Doctor added. Pete and Jackie gave him blank looks. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. How to explain…. "I'm a human biological metacrisis."

"A human biological …. What?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Metacrisis." The Human Doctor said. "The Doctor was dying. Regenerating. But luckily, he had a bio-matching receptacle nearby. Mainly, his hand. Remember, he lost his hand on Christmas Day in a sword fight with the Sycorax? Well, anyways, Donna touched the hand, and WHAM!" Jackie and Pete jumped back started. "Instant biological metacrisis!"

"He looks the same, acts the same, thinks the same, but there's one major difference." Rose added. "He's only got one heart."

"What does that mean?" Jackie asked.

"I'm part Human." The Human Doctor said. "Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate."

"So you're here to stay?" Jackie asked.

"As long as she'll let me." He said, squeezing Rose's hand.

"But, what are you going to do?" Pete asked.

"Well, The Doctor gave me this." The Human Doctor said, digging the chunk of coral out of his pocket and holding it up. "With this, I can grow my own TARDIS. Within a year, it should be functional enough to travel."

"And you're going with him." Jackie said to Rose. It wasn't a question. Rose nodded.

"He needs me Mum." She said. "And I need him. You saw what I was like without him. Besides, at least we'll be in the same universe. We'll come visit." Jackie nodded. Because when she looked at her daughter and this human Doctor, she could see their love and need for each other in their eyes. And that was all that really mattered. That Rose was happy. Jackie smiled then hugged Rose again.

"Come on. I'll make us tea and you can tell us the whole story." Together they filed out of Pete's office and headed towards the lift. All was right in the world. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Together. Just as it should be.

* * *

><p><em>AN_

_I hope you liked this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
